Sweet Love
by dhampir666
Summary: KAIREI YAOI proposing,arguments,fights,mysterious voices and footsteps RR please?puppy dog eyes
1. i love you

This is **YAOI **so if you dont like yaoi...go away.

--means dream and i may interupt this fic a few times,just coz i can

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei woke with a start,to find Kai's space empty. The bed sheet was still warm,then Rei knew that he hadn't long woken. The room was dimly lit my a small wall lamp opposite the bed, casting small shadows over everything. Kai's aftershave lingured above his side of the bed, Rei placed his head on Kai's pillow, savouring his loves perfume. Kais aftershave reminded them of their first night together as a couple.

--The rain hammered on the window for what seemed like hours. Thunder roared in the distance,lightining lit up the sky, car lights hardly visable through the rain.

"Kai?", asked Rei

"Yeah?", inquired Kai

"Your hair looks fucking awful", joked Rei

Kai raised an eyebrow,"Oh really?"Kai said,"And yours Sir looks like an arse!"

Kai's eyes glanced over playfully at Rei. Kai moved so fast that rei hadn't even realised that he had moved. Kai tackled Rei to the floor and landed ontop of him. Kai's head moved slowly down towards Rei,Rei moved his head up to meet Kai. Their lips touched momentarily then parted. They looked into each others eyes, they moved closer as they sat up. Kai moved one of Rei's bangs out of his eyes,and pulled him into a protective hug,and planted a kiss on the neko-jins lips. The neko-jin looked suprised by the bluenettes actions.

"W-w-what just happened?" stammered Rei

"Well...you and me just kissed and know im holding you in my arms",Kai pointed out.

"Why did we kiss?"

"We kissed because,I wanted to feel your lips,and I dont know why you wanted to kiss me"Kai looked into Rei's eyes,"Um...Rei?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Man his is weird and hard"

"Kai,just say please?"

"...Will you consider...going out with me?"Kai looked away ready to be rejected

"Yeah!"

Kai pulled Rei into a bruising kiss.They lay back against the sofa, Rei's head on Kai's muscular chest. Rei's slims figure held close to that of his new love, there they lay untill the first laight of day shone through the curtains--

Rei remembered that night like it was yesterday, when in reality it was five years ago. The silence was shattered by a breaking of a glass. Rei ran downstairs and straight into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw kai sprwled on the floor. Rei threw himself over Kai and lifted his head onto his lap. Rei stroked Kai's hair.

"Kai?awnser me if you can hear me.Can you hear me?"

Kai nodded,his eyes bloodshot. Kai woke up in hospital several hours later, groggy,tired and extreamily drugged. He looked towards the bottom of his bed,where a ebony haired man lay curled up.Suddenly the man's eyes opened,two golden orbs stared back at him,suddenly the man jumped onto Kai's lap.

"WHOA!Rei,calm down kitten"

"Sorry Kai"

"It's okay,What happened?"

"You kinda had a fit,but your fine now"

Rei kissed kai on the forehead,and touched Kai's pale cheek,he was used to Kai being pale,but with out his marks he looked a completely different person. Rei ran his hand through Kai's two-toned hair. Kai grasped Rei's slim figure and pulled him into a bruising kiss.Rei parted his lips to allow Kai entery, Rei purred in ecstacy,Kai growled posseively.Over the next few days, Rei refused to go home,and leave Kai.Kai had to beg Rei and still he wouldn't leave.

"Rei go home your fucked,go home and rest"kai pleaded

"No,I'm fine,I promise,I'm not leaving you here!"

"Kitten please,we dont need you in here to with a nervous breakdown!"

"I know babe,but,i dont want to leave you!"

"Rei if you want to help me,go home"

"Ok,but only because you pointed that out"Rei planted a soft kiss on Kai's nose and left.

When Rei had left,Kai lay back in his bed and thought to himself,"He said he'd rest,but what he says and what he does are two totally different things",Kai closed his eyes and slowly entered the world of dreams.

BACK HOME

Rei entered the deserted house.Shadows danced over the walls.He made his way upstairs to bed,but he couldn't bare being in his bed without Kai there,it would feel wrong,without kais muscular body laying next to his,Kais arms wrapped around his own slim body.So he decided to sleep in the guest bedroom,away from the master bedroom.

--Kai lay motionless in the hospital bed.The heart rate machine a constant "beep".Rei leaned over Kai and wept,"Kai why did you have to go?Why!"--

Rei woke in a cold sweat,he quickly got dressed and ran to the hospital.He burst onto Kais ward and over to Kai's bed.

"Kai please dont be dead!please dont be!"

Kai's eyes opened with a start,"Kitten,I'm alive,I'm alive!Why wouldn't i be?",questioned a very shocked Kai.

"I-I-I had one of my dreams again!",a tear ran silently down Rei's cheek.Kai wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry babe,I'm not gonna leave you,and ifI do its not gonna be on purpose,and I'll be with you everyday.I shall wait in the tunnel, so we can enter heaven together!"Kai said,taking Rei's hand in his.

"Promise?"

"Promise,and if I break my promise may my life be for rent!"

Rei jumped onto Kais bed."Don't make me leave you again!please don't!"

Kai could tell the Rei was genuinely scared by his dream,his eyes wide in fear,his heart trying to breakthrough his chest.Kai couldn't turn his kitten away,he cared to much for him,but Kai hated hospitals,too much death,but he hated not being able to care for Rei,not being able to care for his love hurt him more than anything.The Abbey,Biovolt,nothing came close.He placed his arms around the neko-jin,"I swear i wont make you,I swear on my life I'll never make you leave me if you don't want to,but if you ever did,i wouldn't stop you"

"Kai,I don't ever want to leave you,I love you with all my heart!I love you more than life itself"Rei retaliated.

"I'm just saying rei,don't bite my head off!"

"Sorry it's just..."Rei broke off as a Doctor entered.

"Mr Hiwatari?"

"who wants to know?"

"I'm Doctor Hon. How are we this evening?"

"Better, untill you showed up!"

"KAI!be nice,the Doctor is just doing her job"

"Sorry Rei,Sorry Doc!kinda in a bad mood because a certain person woke me up and my head is spinning",he shot a glare at Rei.

"Sory Kai!I was worried about you!"

The Doctor smiled,"Mr Hiwatari,you need someone like him to care for you when you come out"

"Doc,i live with him!",Kai pointed out

"Yeah...worst luck!",Rei laughed

"HEY!See if i ever spoil you again,Rei Kon!"

The Doctor laughed at the two boys arguing. She sensed that the boys were close to each other. She noticed that they always held eachothers gaze for an incredibly long time,as well as the ebony haired boy,normally laying in the bluenettes arms or curled up at the bottom of the bed.

"Mr Hiwatari..."

"Please call me Kai,Mr Hiwatari makes me feel old"

"Ok...Kai...I'll be back later with your P.R.Ns"((A/N:i have no idea what prns are,but it sounds professional and i got the word of my mam))

"Yeah see ya later Doc...Rei?"

Rei looked at Kai,expecting for him to ask him to go get him something from the house,"Yes my pheonix?"

"Come here"

Rei moved slowly towards him,unsure of what was going to happen.Kai's eyes did not faulter from Reis gaze.Kai was lost in Rei's golden orbs again,nothing else was in the room,only him and Rei.The only two people left in the whole world.Nothing could get him back to reality,apart from a soothing voice,that of an angel.His angel.His saviour.His guardian angel.The one whom he loved more than life itself. Kai could look at his angel all day long.On his paper work he would always draw a little picture of Rei in the corner.People had called them,each others 'Ying-Yang","Soul mates".

"Kai?Kkkkkkaaaaaaaiiiiii?"

"Wha- Oh yeah sorry kitten"

"What do you want?"

"This"Kai wrapped his arm around the neko-jin's waist,and pulled him closer,into a mind blowing kiss.Rei pulled away slowly and blushed slightly,as he noticed the curtains around the bed were open.Kai looked confused that Rei pulled away.He looked around the room and understood why.In the bed opposite an elderly man was hugging Rei.Kai manouvered out of bed with little difficulty and walked over to Rei who was deep in convosation with the old man.

"So gonna introduce us Rei?"

"Wha- oh yeah...uncles this is Kai Hiwatari,Kai this is my uncle Lei."

"Rei?You know THE Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yeah we're on the same Beyblading team.Didn;t mam tell you?"

"No she didn't"

"Why arent you up in the village?"

"Oh that,I was kinda kicked out"

"Kicked out?What did you do this time?"

"Told on of the elders to fuck off"

Rei looked shocked,"No wonder the exciled you!"

"Meh!"

"Uncle I gotta go know,make sure he stays in bed like a good boy!"

"Yeah im really bad,Rei has to look after me and make sure i don't hit anyone!"

"Nice to meet you Kai!"

"Ditto Lei!"

Rei led Kai back over to his bed and closed the curtains."Right where were we?"

"Right here",Kai pulled Rei into another mind blowing kiss.

Kai lay back on the bed pulling rei in closer.There they lay side by side untill the morning sun shone through the curtains,and the birds outside broke into song.


	2. back to normal

**kittykon: **the first chapter i think was kinda crap,but hopefully this one will be better.enjoy!

**_disclaimer: _**i dont own beyblade but if i did id give half to my best friend!

This is YAOI so if u dont like it the go away!its kai/rei...aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww so sweet!

¬...¬ **is dreams this time**

'...' **is thoughts**

**xxxxxxis new scene**

**BACK HOME**

Kai was told to take it easy, Rei waited on him hand, foot and finger, he even gave kai a bell. But Kai being Kai refused to use it. A couple of days after Kai had returned home, Rei noticed the number of chores to be done, had began to decrease. Then it hit Rei, 'Maybe Kai is doing the chores when he was told to rest!', so that night, Rei decided to lock the bedroom door before he went to sleep. Rei heard Kai swearing at the door and kicking it.

"Where are you trying to go Kai?", said Rei still laying on his side, with his eyes closed.

"The toilet babe", replied an aggrivated Kai.

"We have an ensuite!", Rei pointed out,"Where are you really going?"

"Well in all honesty,i wanted some food!"

Rei got up and unlocked the door. Kai glared at Rei,"You locked the door?"

Rei nodded silently,"Only because i thought you were doing chores when i was sleeping,your supposed to take things easy"

Kai looked down at Rei,"So if I was doing chores behind your back, what would you do?"

"Well I would...um...kinda...um..."

Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked,"Aw kitten don't worry I'm not doing the chores...Tala is!"

Rei looked up from the floor,"Tala?Clean?"

Kai nodded taking Rei's hand in his own and leading him downstairs.Kai sat on the worksurface while Rei did Kai's favourite sandwhich. Rei stretched up to a cupboard showing off his slim body as he did,then bent down into another cupboard to get a plate.

"Rei stay there you have something crawling on you!"

Rei froze,he hated bugs,especially spiders and if a spider was on him he was in big trouble.Kai jumped down off the worksurface, walked over to Rei and slapped his arse."There it's gone babe"

"There was nothing on me was there Kai",standing up and placing the plate on the table.

"Well...you...see...as i went to hit it,it must have run away and that resulted in me slapping your arse",'Please Lord let him buy that excuse'

"Yeah, must have. What was it?",Turning around to face Kai.

"A spider,it was huge!it was the biggest I've ever seen!"

"Even bigger than the biggest spider known to man?"

'Damn him for taking me on that safari!',"um not quite that big,but it was big! i swear on Tala's life!"

Rei shook his head,"I believe you babe"

Kai walked over to Rei and placed his muscular arms around the neko-jin,Kai kissed the neko-jins neck,marking him.He knew that Rei's race loved to be marked by their lovers,and so in marking Rei,their bond grew stronger,their love deeper.Kai kissed Rei on the lips.Rei opened his mouth slightly allowing Kai entery.Their tongues fought for dominance.Purring and growling was all that filled the eerie silence.The grandfather clock struck two am.

"Kitten,I think it's time we went back to bed"

"Yeah,it's really late",rei agreed.A cheeky smile crept over his soft,tanned face.

Kai laughed,taking Reis hand into his own.Their dark shadows cast onto the wall behind them,the only thing that betrayed their existance at that time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke up with the song of a small bird perched on the window sill.Kai had been awake for ages,watching his love, his ONLY love sleep.His arm protecting rei from invisable forces.Rei stirred from his slimber, he looked up at Kai

"How long..."Kai placed a finger onhis tigerslips.

"Ssshhhh,you'll spoil it"

They lay in each others arms, looking into each others eyes,getting lost in them for all eternity. Kai brushed a solitary bang out of his kois golden orbs. The neko-jin smiled.

"Wo an ni"

"Huh?"said a shocked Rei.

"Wo an ni",repeated the captian.

"Wo an ni, Kai and always will"

They sat up,backs against the head rest,Rei's head on Kai's muscular chest listening to his heart beat.Rei ran a finger down his love's chest.

"Rei...d-don't...y-you...k-k-k-know...h-h-how...m-much...i-i-t...affects...m-me!"

Rei didn't stop.Kai rolled on top of the chinese teen and began to tickle the kitten.The door bell echoed through the cavernous house.The phoenixreluctantly got dressed.He ran downstairs and opened the door,his face dropped even further.Tyson stood in the door way with a massive smile on his face.

"How's it hanging dude?"

"How the fuck would you know,you haven't got any!"retaliated an already pissed off Kai.

"Huh?"

"You said...nevermind,What the fuck do you want?"

"Came to see how my old captain is doing"

"I'm ok,now FUCK OFF!"

"I'm not leaving till I see how Rei is,no ones seen him for a while"

"Rei is fine,he's just..."

"I'm just what?"

"Oh hey Rei,um this fat-arsed arsehole wants to know how you are!"

"Tyson im fine,I just got a cold,please can you go?"

"Seeing as your both fine then now i will...by the way Rei...why are you wearing a bedsheet?"

Rei had to think quick for a good excuse"Um...I was just about to go in the bath and i didn't think it would be very nice for anyone to see my bits".

"Oh,so no towels left then Rei?",Joked Kai.

"Well someone used them all for HIS hair!",Rei shot Kai a warning glare.

"Wow Kai you use a lot of towels!",Tyson pointed out.

"Shut it Tys!"

After Tyson left,Rei went and got changed.He returned downstairs where he sawhis koilaying on the couch.Kai sawthe tigerand raised an eyebrow,"Why are you still wearing the bedsheet around your waist?"the pheonix asked.

"Oh I forgot I had it on, it felt so natural, I only grabbed a shirt", explaned the neko-jin wiggling his hips to emphasize his point.

Kai smirked, an evil glint shining in his crimson orbs,"Oh really kitten!"

Rei blushed as the bluenette advanced onto him,"...Uh...K-Kai?"

"It would be even more natural, not to wear anything at all!"

The chinese teen backed away alittle more as the russian youth advanced. The ebony haired teen decided it was better to run than stay and get tortured,in a good way dont get him wrong, its just...he wanted to do the torturing.

As he ran he noticed the bedsheet was trailing behind him, stopping to pick the end up he saw a rather lustful pheonix advancing even further. A cheeky grin suddenly appeared on the tanned skin of the younger male and he walked closer, licking his lips and showing his fangs of slightly. Rei didnt know why but his koi had always had a thing about his fangs.Ever since their first kiss, his phoenix had had a fetish with his fangs. And the neko-jin knew just how to use them to his advantage. The ebony haired teen walked seductively towards his prey. He slowy reached up and pulled his hair out of its low ponytail and let it hide his face in shadow. This was how kai liked him. Mystreious, sexy,if he did say so himself.

"So kitten? What are you doing?", a calm voice said.

"Oh nothing...just...a little bit of seducing", the neko-jin bit his finger,"So where's my boyfriend?'Cause I really need him to help me, as I have a major problem."

"Oh really? And what may this problem be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually"

The neko-jin slowly turned and walked back upstairs leaving his koi in a very confused state. Rei lay on the bed and began to think of evil ways of torturing his boyfriend. Ok so perhaps covering kai in chocolate and licking it off him was a good idea, but kai didn't like that kind of thing he was so not "God", as he normally put it when he didn't have an excuse for not doing something. He was THE god, the one and only sex-on-legs, the ultimate sex god. Butthe one thing Rei hated was, when they went out. Girls would flirt withKai and give him their telephone numbers. But the phoenix hated it when boys hit on Rei. He went mental. Which was VERY sexy in the neko-jins eyes. Ok so he was going WAY of topic...and he just couldnt get back on to the topic he wanted too. He was well and truly stuffed...and...suddenly he realised what had happened. And he felt his kois eyes on him.

"Well Rei...looks like your having nice thoughts"

"...", the neko-jin didnt know what to say. he avoided eye contact at all costs and just wished it would go away. But to no avail. He was now well and truly fucked...not literally...well ok literally too but he just wished he could go one day with out haveing "nice" thoughts.

Kai laughed, "My poor kitten...oh we have a visitor, come down when you've sorted yourself out. We cant have him seeing you like that, it'll ruin the surprise he has for you". At this Rei went bright red and hde his face in a pillow. Kai could be heard laughing as he made his way downstairs.

'Wait...him and surprises never go well. Oh shit! Thats it i'm not going down. Nope. No one can make. No one on god's earth can..apart from if kai was to walk around downstairs in the nude then I'd be there.'


End file.
